Life's Much Harder Being Involved with Ranma
by Sora Saotome
Summary: This came to me while I was on a Ranma high...forgive me. It's "the rest of the story" with Nabiki...
1. Prologue

Life's Much Harder Being Involved With Ranma  
  
By Sora Saotome  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
This was a desperate attempt at writing a fic based entirely on the people around me who inspire me. Which should explain a lot. It is SI and as far as Ranma fics go, really depressing, not to mention "adult situations" even though it's just the teens. Oh well, just read it, if you still want to that is... here! Take it!  
  
It was to be one of the better Fridays of Sora and Ranma's young life. A somewhat pitiful attempt to escape abuse, if only for a single night actually hadn't turned out that bad. Noticing Ranma's depression after school Friday, Akane asked if he and Sora wanted to spend the night at the dojo. It was a dream come true.  
  
Ever since Genma had moved the Saotome children out of the dojo and into a tiny apartment in the worst part of town, Friday night had officially become "Hell-Night". With no one to withhold his weekly rage from his grandchildren, he had free reign to do whatever the Hell he wanted. Akane's kindhearted suggestion had saved them both.  
  
Usually, Genma forbade them from staying the night at friends homes, but seeing as Akane was one of Ranma's Fiancees, he gladly consented. Now, they were off to the Tendo Dojo. Not sure what lay in store, but not caring at the same time. Anything was better than "Hell-Night".  
  
***  
  
The four girls and one... umm... boy (?) sat watching TV and talking. They all wore casual summer clothes (Tank-tops and shorts, though Kasumi was slightly frantic about how much cleavage her tank-top was showing) and talked about things teenagers are supposed to talk about. School, clothes, dates, and friends were on their lips; not abuse, magical springs, and pain (even though these things were on their minds). They watched and talked for hours, with only five small brawls occurring (a new record!) And things seemed to be going fine. No one noticed that Nabiki was much more quiet than usual, nor that she was wearing a much less revealing top than usual. They had no reason to. 


	2. Chapter 1: The Statistics Catch Up

Life's Much Harder Being Involved with Ranma  
  
Sora Saotome  
  
Chapter 1  
  
This is Chapter one. Here Everything that I feel like revealing will be revealed. PLUS I won't keep writing if I don't get some reviews (I have too much to do if I have no fans!). So anyone that reads this, I beg a review from you...PLEASE!*sobs* Oh sorry, got a little emotional there...must be the fic...Here! Read!  
  
  
  
After staying up till 2 AM the group had finally fallen asleep in the living room, a small mat, pillow and blanket sandwiching them all. The soft breathing of the group seemed to almost echo in the small room, making it content and comfortable. This continued until Nabiki sat up straight in bed, her blanket slipping off as she quickly stood up and ran to the nearby bathroom. Sora was awakened at the same time, but she didn't move. She watched Nabiki's feet jump over her brother and leave the room before she dared to move. She always woke up like this, but never wanted to freak anyone out. She sat up slowly, and quietly pushed the blanket off her legs, careful not to wake anyone else up. She stood up just as silently and walked calmly towards the door.  
  
Approaching the bathroom door, Sora heard some rather unpleasant sounds coming from inside. She waited until they subsided, and looked at her watch. 4:48 AM...what and ungodly hour. Feeling it now safe to enter, Sora opened the door, and found a rather wasted looking Nabiki sitting on the floor. Sora walked over to her quickly, a worried expression on her face.  
  
"You sick Nabiki?" she asked, kneeling down next to her. Nabiki looked at the hard floor for a moment, before looking up, and forcing a smile.  
  
"No, I'm not sick." Sora gave her a rather confused look.  
  
"Are you... drunk then?" Nabiki almost laughed.  
  
"No, and you can stop asking. You wouldn't guess anyway." she looked back down at the floor as she said this, and stayed there, breathing somewhat heavily, and thinking of what to do. After some time, she looked up, and found the same worried and confused expression.  
  
"What's wrong?" Nabiki sighed and leaned back against the wall behind her.  
  
"Well, you know how I am constantly known as a whore?" Sora looked at her, briefly, confusion in her eyes, before it sunk in. She inhaled sharply, and stood up. She shook her head, and backed away a little.  
  
"No..." she said quietly. Nabiki nodded and looked up.  
  
"Why not?" Sora shook her head.  
  
"Ar-aren't you more careful than that?"  
  
"Well, after so long, the statistics eventually catch up with you..."  
  
***  
  
MWAHAHAHAHA! I know you hate me, but I'm really liking cliff hangers in this fic. PLUS I'm serious about the review thing. You review, I write more (and trust me, I have LOTS more). So, if you want to know if your suspicions are correct, review, and make all your friends read and review also. Ja! 


End file.
